User blog:IrritatedSalt/Salt’s FC Bios - Kandi
Hey everyone! If you’ve ever looked through my profile, you’ll know that I have quite a lot of FCs. I was originally going to do a big blog where I add all my FCs to it, but I decided to do something different. Every now and then, I’ll post a new blog post, showing one FC. It will give details like their fav holidays, flipdeck bio, orders etc. I really hope you guys enjoy it! And feel free to give opinions on the specific FC, too. :D Here’s my first one, Kandi. Kandi 446FE7AE-2A90-48C8-9FB7-31E3889B687D.jpeg|Style A 2FFC7C93-724B-4CD2-8A69-ED62641E2121.jpeg|Style B 54F5B898-3F42-43F1-AFC4-D3ED53F4B977.jpeg|Style H (Easter) 7F55E63F-C662-413D-AEC9-74D78E6E04E0.jpeg|Halloween Known Relatives: None All-Time Favourite Holiday: Easter Closer: N/A Flipdeck Bio 5FCCB8BC-6F71-432C-B772-8D3993A31A4D.jpeg 9CC2A184-70CA-4B8F-B8B0-E3AD3A0FF793.jpeg Orders Papa’s Cupcakeria: * Liner A * Confetti Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Lollipop Bits ** Marshmallow * Cupcake 2: ** Teal Frosting ** Rock Candy ** Cherry Holiday (Easter) * Liner A * Confetti Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Cotton Candy Drizzle ** Bunny Ear Candy * Cupcake 2: * Teal Frosting * Jelly Beans * Cherry Papa’s Freezeria HD: * Medium Cup * Cotton Puffs * Purple Burple Syrup * Butterscotch Topping * Sprinkles * 3 Cookies Papa’s Pastaria: * Regular Macaroni * Garlic Basil * 4 Meatballs * 4 Green Peppers * Cheesy Bread Holiday (Valentine’s Day) * Regular Valentini * Garlic Basil * 4 Meatballs * 4 Cherry Tomatoes * Cheesy Bread Papa’s Freezeria To Go!: * Medium Cup * Yum ‘n’ Ms * Cotton Candy Syrup * White Chocolate Topping * Sprinkles * 3 Gummy Worms Papa’s Donuteria: * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Powdered Sugar ** Mini-Mallows ** Strawberry Drizzle * Blueberry Long John with Boston Cream ** Powdered Sugar ** Raspberry Bark * Red Velvet Ring Donut ** Sky Blue Icing ** Crushed Peanuts ** Banana Drizzle Holiday (Easter) * Chocolate Egg Donut ** Lavender Icing ** Mini-Mallows ** Wildberry Shake Drizzle * Blueberry Long John with Marshmellow Cheeps Cream ** Lavender Icing ** Jelly Beans * Red Velvet Egg Donut ** Sky Blue Icing ** Crushed Peanuts ** Pink Lemonade Drizzle Papa’s Wingeria HD: * 4 Parmesan Chicken Strips * 2 Honey Mustard Tofu Skewers * 3 Celeries * 3 Potato Skins * Mango Chili Dip Papa’s Pizzeria To Go!: * 2 Asiago Cheese (right, top left) * 2 Tomatoes (left, top right) * 6 Sausage (left, bottom half) * Regular Bake * 6 Slices Papa’s Cheeseria: * Wheat Bread with Havarti Cheese * Light Grill * Diced Tomatoes * Fried Egg * Wild Onion Sauce * Fries: ** Crinkle-Cut Fries ** Awesome Sauce Holiday (Easter) * Paska Bread with Sirecz Cheese * Light Grill * Diced Tomatoes * Pickled Eggs * Hollandaise Sauce * Fries: ** Crinkle-Cut Fries ** Awesome Sauce Papa’s Cupcakeria HD/To Go!: * Liner A * Strawberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Lollipop Bits ** Marshmallow * Cupcake 2: ** Teal Frosting ** Rock Candy ** Strawberry Wafer Holiday (Easter) * Liner A * Battenberg Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Cotton Candy Drizzle ** Bunny Ear Candy * Cupcake 2: * Teal Frosting * Jelly Beans * Tulip Cookie Papa’s Bakeria: * Ladyfingers Crust * Peanut Butter Filling * Peanut Butter Filling * Strawberry Filling * Strawberry Filling * Vented Crust * Caramel Syrup (All Around) * Crushed Wafers (All Around) * 8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) Holiday (Easter) * Ladyfingers Crust * Jellybean Jam * Jellybean Jam * Strawberry Filling * Strawberry Filling * Flower Boom Crust * Wildberry Whip (All Around) * Crushed Wafers (All Around) * 8 Lavender Cheeps (Outer Ring) Papa’s Taco Mia HD/To Go!: * Soft Shell with Chicken * Lettuce * White Rice * Refried Beans * Loco Mystery Sauce * Chips: ** Pepperjack Rounds ** Nacho Cheese Holiday (Easter) * Speckled Taco with Chicken * Spring Coleslaw * White Rice * Blue Cheese Crumbles * Blackberry Remoulade * Chips: ** Pepperjack Rounds ** Nacho Cheese Papa’s Sushiria: * Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice * Not Flipped ** Cream Cheese ** Shiitake Mushrooms ** Salmon * Mango * Sesame Seeds * Yum Yum Sauce * Bubble Tea: ** Strawberry Tea with Tapioca Pearls Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) * Shiroi Soy Paper with White Rice * Not Flipped ** Cream Cheese ** Narutomaki ** Salmon * Mango * Sesame Seeds * Yum Yum Sauce * Bubble Tea: ** Hakuto Tea with Tapioca Pearls Papa’s Pancakeria HD: * 3 Chocolate Chip Waffles * Maple Syrup * 4 Strawberries * Drink: ** Small Milk with Ice Holiday (Easter) * 3 Chocolate Chip Waffles * Cotton Candy Drizzle * 4 Cremebury Eggs * Drink: ** Small Wildberry Shake with Ice Papa’s Pizzeria HD: * Crispy Crust * Classic Marinara with Papa’s Cheese Blend * 2 Asiago Cheese (right, top left) * 2 Tomatoes (left, top right) * 6 Sausage (left, bottom half) * Regular Bake * 6 Slices Papa’s Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: * Cheddarwurst on a Regular Bun * Cheese * Relish * Wild Onion Sauce * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Purple Burple ** Medium Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Easter) * Cheddarwurst on a Paska Bun * Blue Cheese Crumbles * Relish * Blackberry Remoulade * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Lavender Frost ** Medium Cotton Puffs Papa’s Scooperia/HD: * Fudge Cookie with Yum ‘n’ M’s ** Purple Burple Ice Cream ** Cherry * Peanut Butter Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie wirh Yum ‘n’ M’s ** Purple Burple Ice Cream ** Cherry * Rock Candy * Banana Holiday (Big Top Carnival) * Fudge Cookie with Yum ‘n’ M’s ** Purple Burple Ice Cream ** Cherry * Peanut Butter Cookie with Lollipop Bits ** Caramel Apple Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Yum ‘n’ M’s ** Purple Burple Ice Cream ** Cherry * Rock Candy * Chocolate Banana Papa’s Scooperia To Go!: * Fudge Cookie with Yum ‘n’ M’s ** Purple Burple Ice Cream ** Cherry * Peanut Butter Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Yum ‘n’ M’s ** Purple Burple Ice Cream ** Cherry * Rock Candy * Banana Holiday (Easter) * Fudge Cookie with Yum ‘n’ M’s ** Cremebury Egg Ice Cream ** Cherry * Peanut Butter Cookie with Spring Flowers ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Yum ‘n’ M’s ** Cremebury Egg Ice Cream ** Cherry * Jelly Beans * Banana Papa’s Pancakeria To Go!: * 3 Chocolate Chip Waffles * Maple Syrup * 4 Strawberries * Drink: ** Small Milk with Ice Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) * 3 Chocolate Chip Waffles * Kuromitsu Drizzle * 4 Wasanbon Blossoms * Drink: ** Small Matcha Tea with Cream Trivia * Kandi was one of IrritatedSalt’s first FCs. * She appears in the 2018 Halloween picture. * Kandi participated in KCP17, finishing with 4 stars. Gallery A7687F6F-F68B-4B61-85F7-C905E57344D1.jpeg 6606ACE1-521A-49A9-A84D-5AE9212171DA.jpeg|Kandi as a princess in the 2018 Halloween photo. Screenshot 2018-11-08 at 8.07.58 PM.png|Kandi alongside Luana and Oscar in KCP17. Hope you all liked it! Making orders is a nightmare Category:Blog posts